The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10)
Story John is riding on Tetrax’s old ship, now captained by Whip. John was thinking back to what happened after the battle. The group is back at the palace, which was back in control of Queen Amidala. The soldiers were freeing the citizens, and Whip, Mecha and Gluto were hanging over Tetrax’s dead body. John walks up to them. John: Hey, guys, I’m sorry. I couldn’t get here in time. Whip: He was a proud soldier, and he wouldn’t want it any other way. Mecha: Now who’s going to pay us? (Gluto hits Mecha, and the two get in a scuffle.) Whip: Guys! (The two stop.) I’ll pay you. As the second-in-command, I’m taking over this mercenary group. If you don’t wish to stay with it, fine. Mecha: Well of course I’m staying. (Gluto nods, agreeing.) Whip: Thank you. (Turns to John.) If you want, we can give you a lift back to Earth. John: Thanks. Once I get back, I’ll figure out how to restore Petropia, like I told Tetrax I would. Whip: And when you do, we’ll transport Tetrax back home to be buried there. (John nods, and walks off, approaching Padmé.) John: Hello Padmé. Oh, sorry. (John bows.) Your Majesty. Padmé: Sorry about deceiving you. I hid my identity to ensure my safety, and I am appreciative of my double. But I also prefer doing things myself. John: Well, I wish you luck. Here. (John reaches into his pocket, and gives Padmé a Plumbers’ badge.) If you need to get ahold of me, for whatever reason, use this. I’ll be here as fast as I can. Padmé: Thank you John. And, I’m sorry about Tetrax. John: (Looks back over at Tetrax.) Me too. Whip’s ship lands on Earth, with Gwen and Kevin waiting at the landing site, Kevin leaning against his car. The hatch opens, and John and Whip walk down it. Whip: We’ll be in touch. (John gets off, and Whip goes back on. The ship takes off.) Gwen: John! (Gwen runs over, hugging John.) What happened? John: Tetrax was killed. We’re going to find a way to restore his home planet, Petropia. (John walks past them.) Come on. We’ve got work to do. End Scene The three go to a Plumbers base, going through the library. Kevin: I can’t believe that the Trade Federation launched a full on invasion. I mean, they’ve taken some drastic measures recently, but they were never a threat. Gwen: I can’t believe that we can’t find anything useful about Petropia. Did Tetrax tell you anything else? John: He gave a crystal to Vilgax that was on the planet, which he used to destroy it. Kevin: Crystal? Gwen: You find something? Kevin: Yeah. It was a couple of books ago. (Kevin turns around, and searches through a pile of books.) Here we go. (He opens it, skimming through until he made it to the page.) It says that a legendary species called a Crystalsapien, could harness the power of a crystal. It was also said to be the guardian of something, but the text is blurred out. John: Let me look it up. Omnitrix! Show me hologram of Crystalsapien. Gwen: You really think it will be in there? Omnitrix: Crystalsapien DNA found. (It the projects the hologram of Chromastone.) John: Chromastone!? He can save it? Gwen: Maybe, but we don’t have much time. Listen to this. “During a rare alignment, the Backup Crystal can be used to revive the people and planet of Petropia.” We need this crystal. John: Vilgax has it. Find out when that alignment is. We’ll start tracking Vilgax’s movements. Kevin: Great. Now all we have to do is find Vilgax, one of the most dangerous of our enemies and take the crystal, as he probably won’t just give it to us. John: Sounds about right. (Kevin sighs.) Kevin: Okay. Let’s get this over with. End Scene It is nighttime, and Vilgax is on a planet, right outside his ship. He no longer is merged with a Lucubra, but he now has several pieces of equipment. He has a fingerless glove on his right hand, with a ruby on the back of it. Covering his left arm is a golden gauntlet with a yellow gem in it. On his back is a sword, and hanging from his right hip is a blaster. Vilgax: Now, it’s time to begin my hunt for the Omnitrix, and take revenge on John Smith. Vilgax starts walking towards his ship, and then stops, as if hearing something. He turns around, and the yellow gem activates a shield-looking force field, which is hit by a neuroshock moments later. Jetray flies down, firing more at him. Vilgax uses his shield, then fires laser beams from his eyes, hitting Jetray and knocking him out of the sky. Jetray stands up, and reverts. John: Looks like you got some new toys. Vilgax: Yes. What you just saw is the Shield of Ziegel. I’m surprised that you, of all people, would hunt me down. Kevin: He ain’t alone. (Vilgax turns, seeing Gwen and Kevin.) Gwen: We don’t have much time. (Her fists glow with mana.) Let’s do this. Vilgax: Interesting. And what has aggravated this kind of hostile response? John: The crystal you used to destroy Petropia. We want it. Vilgax: Ha! I paid for it. You will not get it from me just by asking. (John transforms.) Humungousaur: Then we do this the hard way. Humungousaur charges at Vilgax, and their fists collide, sending Humungousaur flying. Kevin absorbs metal, and charges at Vilgax with a mace hand. Gwen fires mana disks at Vilgax. Vilgax turns, and blows at them, creating a cyclone like gust, blowing the two of them away. Vilgax then jumps and dodges a series of crystals, which explode under him. Vilgax then floats in midair, and looks down, seeing Diamondhead. Diamondhead: Are you serious? You can fly now? Vilgax: Among other things. (Vilgax raises his right hand, and fires a powerful ruby laser from the ruby. Diamondhead raises his arms, and takes the attack. He tries to reflect it, but its power breaks through his arms, and hits him in the chest, knocking him down.) This, is the Ruby Ray of Ulo. If you’re still alive, you’re lucky. Then, from the smoke, Heatblast flies through the air, propelling himself with fire. He then fires a fireball at Vilgax, who flies to dodge. Heatblast reaches Vilgax’s altitude, then uses his fire to form a surf board, riding it. Vilgax appears before him, and Heatblast shoots fire at him. Vilgax flies through it, using the Shield of Ziegel to take most of the damage. Heatblast goes to ram him, but Vilgax goes underneath him, and uses his wind breath, blowing out Heatblast’s fire, and canceling his powers. Heatblast starts to fall, when Vilgax flies at him, drawing his sword. Heatblast: Whoa! (Heatblast shifts to Goop, and the sword goes through him. Goop is unharmed, and he goes to punch Vilgax. Vilgax dodges, and blows him away.) Gwen: Teewat Ligara! (A giant whirlwind forms, enveloping Vilgax and catching Goop’s Anti-Gravity Projector, sucking Goop into the whirlwind.) Goop: Thanks Gwen! Inside the whirlwind, Goop fires several acid spit balls at Vilgax. Vilgax activates the Shield of Ziegel, which forms as a force field around his entire body, protecting him from the attacks. Vilgax then swings his sword, releasing an energy beam that slices through and stops the whirlwind. Goop goes flying off with the dispersed wind. Vilgax: Fool. (Vilgax lands, and is hit by a mana blast, being caught off guard. He turns, and sees Gwen. She fires another mana blast, and he raises his sword, which become covered with crystals, and reflects the attack.) Gwen: No way. Vilgax: Your incompetence will be your downfall. (Vilgax then flies towards her, the crystals disappearing and the blade being lit on fire. Kevin pushes Gwen out of the way, putting him in the line of attack.) Gwen: Kevin! Vilgax: Die! Then, the sword flies out of Vilgax’s hand, being pulled away. Vilgax makes an expression of disgust, and punches Kevin, sending him flying. Gwen fires a mana blast to distract Vilgax, who raises his Shield. Kevin is flying through the air, when he jerkingly stops, and is pulled off to the side. He sees Lodestar, and Vilgax’s sword floating besides him. Kevin: How’d you do that? Who is this guy? Lodestar: An alien with a magnetic personality. You want to try out a new combo attack? Kevin: Only if I get to punch him. Vilgax fires his Ruby Ray at Gwen. Gwen raises a mana shield, but it breaks instantly, knocking Gwen to the ground. Vilgax: Don’t worry. All of you will die today. And I’ll achieve victory by obtaining the Omnitrix. Kevin: Guess again! (Vilgax looks up, and Kevin is spiraling at him at a rapid speed. Kevin’s fists rams into Vilgax, and they keep going, Vilgax spinning with Kevin. The two go crashing into the side of Vilgax’s ship. Lodestar goes over to Gwen.) Lodestar: You alright? Gwen: No I’m not! You just used Kevin as a human missile! (Kevin then comes stumbling out of the hole, walking around dizzily.) Kevin: (Slightly slurred.) Okay. We’re never doing that again! I feel sick. (Vilgax then comes out, and starts pounding on Kevin. Kevin is knocked down, losing his metal armor.) Vilgax: Reckless scum. (Kevin sits up, and Vilgax prepares to fire the Ruby Ray.) Lodestar: Kevin! (Lodestar shifts to Articguana, firing a freeze ray. Vilgax fires his laser, but the freeze ray hits first, freezing him and encasing him in ice. The laser hits a moment later, destroying the ice and freeing him.) Gwen: Kevin! (Gwen and Articguana run over to him, and they hear him groan.) Articguana: It’s cool. He’s fine. Kevin: (Shivering) And extremely cold. Articguana: Chillax. It’s all good. Now, to finish this uncool cat. (Articguana turns into Gravattack.) Gravattack: Time to finish this. (Gravattack raises his arms in front of him, and they glow blue. Vilgax collapses to the ground, hit by a powerful burst of gravity.) Vilgax: (Groans) This, is Brago’s power. Gravattack: And don’t you forget it. (Then Vilgax begins to stand up. Gravattack increases the pressure, but Vilgax stands all the way up.) How? Vilgax: I trained my body to resist it. (He then takes a step forward, but it was a slow, forced step. Gravattack fires several gravity balls at Vilgax, and he takes each one of them, still walking forward.) Gravattack: (Groans) Can’t, hold him, down much longer. (Gravattack then releases his hold on Vilgax, falling to one knee. Vilgax laughs.) Vilgax: Ha! Now, you will die. (Vilgax flies forward, sword drawn. Gravattack shifts to Wildvine, and is sliced in half, his upper body flying up.) Gwen: John! (The seeds off Wildvine’s back drop off, and explode, releasing a gas. Vilgax jumps back, and lands, but then collapses to one knee.) Vilgax: Ugh! What did (Yawns) you do? (On the lower half of Wildvine’s body, his upper body is regenerated.) Wildvine: Sleeping gas. Sleep tight. (Vilgax falls to the ground, and is snoring.) Kevin: That was, wow. Wildvine: Come on. We have to find the crystal. The alignment will happen soon. (The three run towards Vilgax’s ship, and enter it through the hole.) End Scene John, Gwen and Kevin come out of the ship, Gwen holding the crystal. Kevin: So now what? John: We give it to the Crystalsapien, and let him do his thing. Omnitrix! Activate Sample Release, Crystalsapien. Authorization code, 321! Omnitrix: Authorization code accepted. Releasing sample. (The Omnitrix releases a big green flash, and when it fades, a Crystalsapien was standing in front of them. However, its face and crystals are red instead of magenta.) Crystalsapien: I am Sugilite, guardian of Petropia. John: Good. (Gwen gives him the crystal.) You are needed. Restore Petropia and its people. Sugilite: You are a good man, John Smith. I will do my job, just as you have done yours. (Sugilite flies off, into the distance.) Kevin: Great. Now what? John: Now, Vilgax: You die. (John spins around, shifting to Armodrillo. He charges his jackhammer arms, and his and Vilgax’s fists collide. A shockwave is created, launching Vilgax into the air. He then stops himself, floating.) Not bad, John. I must say, you’ve become much more devious than before. If I didn’t know any better, you’re becoming just like me. Willing to do anything to accomplish your goal. Armodrillo: One big difference. (Armodrillo shifts to Way Big, growing over Vilgax. He then fires a cosmic ray at Vilgax, knocking him out of the sky. Vilgax hits the ground, and Way Big then picks him up.) Way Big: I use my powers for good. (Way Big then turns, and throws Vilgax, who goes flying far into the distance. Way Big then reverts.) John: Now, we head to Petropia. The Rustbucket is flying through space, and they see a giant, crystal-like planet. They land on the surface, and see a large group of Petrosapiens walking around, happy. The gang gets off the ship. Kevin: It worked! Gwen: You sound surprised. John: I’m just glad that we made it. (Then, Sugilite approaches them.) Sugilite: Thank you, John Smith. You restored us all. Though I must say, the same ends could’ve been met with you using Chromastone. Why free me? John: You knew what to do, and I had to make sure that Vilgax didn’t chase you down. That being said, can I scan you, to regain Chromastone? Chromastone: Go ahead. (John raises the Omnitrix, and it releases a yellow laser, scanning Sugilite.) End Scene A hole is carved into the crystal ground of Petropia. John, Gwen, Kevin, Whip, Mecha, Gluto and Sugilite are standing in a line, along with other Petrosapiens. A crystal coffin walks by, and it’s inserted into the ground. Gwen: John, I’m sorry for your loss. I didn’t know him, but. John: He was the first, friendly alien that I met. He told me about the Omnitrix, Vilgax, and he unlocked Diamondhead. Now, rest easy, Tetrax. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Whip *Mecha *Gluto *Padmé *Sugilite Villains *Vilgax Aliens *Jetray *Humungousaur *Diamondhead *Heatblast *Goop *Lodestar *Articguana *Gravattack *Wildvine (first re-appearance) *Armodrillo *Way Big Trivia *John releases Chromastone, but then reunlocks him. *Chromastone is the fourth alien to be removed from the Omnitrix. *Despite being Vilgax's right hand man, Psyphon does not appear. *Petropia is restored. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc